2028 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active season since 2024 featuring 13 named storms and 7 hurricanes, of which 2 became major hurricanes. Following the unprecedented activity of 2027, the 2028 season featured lesser and slower activity due to an El Nino forming this year. The season officially started on June 1 and officially ended on November 30, although storms may form out of those boundaries. The first system, Hurricane Alex, developed on July 3, while the last storm, Tropical Storm Martin, dissipated on December 11. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2028 till:01/01/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/07/2028 till:09/07/2028 color:C1 text:"Alex (C1)" from:19/07/2028 till:22/07/2028 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:12/08/2028 till:15/08/2028 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:19/08/2028 till:25/08/2028 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:07/09/2028 till:08/09/2028 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:12/09/2028 till:17/09/2028 color:C4 text:"Earl (C4)" from:19/09/2028 till:24/09/2028 color:C2 text:"Fiona (C2)" barset:break from:21/09/2028 till:01/10/2028 color:C2 text:"Gaston (C2)" from:27/09/2028 till:11/10/2028 color:C3 text:"Hermine (C3)" from:12/10/2028 till:24/10/2028 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" from:20/10/2028 till:28/10/2028 color:C1 text:"Julia (C1)" from:21/10/2028 till:01/11/2028 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:08/11/2028 till:14/11/2028 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:09/12/2028 till:11/12/2028 color:TS text:"Martin (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2028 till:31/07/2028 text:July from:01/08/2028 till:31/08/2028 text:August from:01/09/2028 till:30/09/2028 text:September from:01/10/2028 till:31/10/2028 text:October from:01/11/2028 till:30/11/2028 text:November from:01/12/2028 till:31/12/2028 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Lisa Tropical Storm Martin Storm names The following list of names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2028. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2034 season. This was the same list used in the 2022 season. The name Martin was first used this year. Retirement On March 22, 2029, at the 51st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Earl and Ian from its rotating naming lists due to the destruction they caused, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Elliott and Idris respectively for the 2034 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Future Atlantic Seasons